


when I die

by Im_fine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine/pseuds/Im_fine
Summary: 'Do forget about me, Keito.' Eichi tells him.Keito thinks that he should really be used to his childhood friends' ridiculous demands and selfish nature by now, whether he likes it or not.And at times like now, he really does not like.In which Eichi talks about his death and they are both reminded that they are childhood friends.





	when I die

'Do forget about me, Keito.' Eichi tells him.

 

 

 

Keito thinks that he should really be used to his childhood friends' ridiculous demands and selfish nature by now, whether he likes it or not.

 

And at times like now, he really does not like.

 

 

'Could you just keep your mouth shut for a moment, Eichi?' 

 

'I could, but I won't. So do forget about me when I die, Keito.'

 

 

Keito suppresses his _n_ th sigh since entering Eichi' room for visitation.

 

 

'You mean 'don't' forget.' 

 

'No, I know that you won't forget, Keito. So I'm telling you to do forget.'

 

 

Keito sighs.

 

 

'I don't have time for your games, Eichi. I have to settle these paperwork you should also be doing as a student council president. If I don't finish these now, you need to when you get back to school.'

 

'But would I get back, Keito?'

 

 

Pause.

 

Keito stares sharply into Eichi's eyes.

 

 

'You're being ridiculous.'

 

'We both know I'm not, Keito. Everybody knows. It's not a secret that the only heir to the Tenshouin family is set to die young. The inevitable end for the Emperor.'

 

'Ridiculous.'

 

'We've both been planning for this, Keito. But we haven't planned for you, after my funeral.'

 

'If you keep that up, I would die before you do, Eichi. From stress. Overworking. So shut up and rest.'

 

'No you won't. You can't. I won't allow it, Keito.'

 

 

Eichi stares directly into Keito's eyes, strong with determination.

 

Then he softens.

 

 

'You would be the one to set me free, Keito. You would be the one to lay me down. You would be the one to stay by my side as I leave. You would be the guide of my soul. You would be my lovely shinigami, as you were before, as you are now. It's a promise we made long time ago. I know that you didn't forgot, Keito.'

 

'... I didn't, and I will keep the promise. But not now, nor in the near future. When time comes I will, but not now, Eichi. I know.'

 

'How kind of you, Keito. I know you're not one to go back on a promise. That's why I ask you, not an order from an emperor, nor a demand from a young master, but a request from a friend, a friend on equal terms. I know for your kindness, kind Keito, that is why I wish for you to forget me when I die. Forget me. Move on with your life. Live your life, life solely for yourself, without childhood reminiscences and doubtful if-onlys. We have grown, time has passed. We both now have something else precious to us then just ourselves. You are still special, and precious to me, Keito. That is why I wish you happiness and freedom. So please, Keito. I ask you a favour as a friend. Promise me that you'll forget me, when I die.'

 

 

With that, the two childhood friends fall in silence. Neither one turns away from the other. 

 

Eichi's eyes strong yet gentle.

 

Keito's eyes composed yet stormy.

 

 

Then, Keito closes his eyes as he turns on his heels.

 

Keito leaves the room.

 

Eichi is left alone.

 

 

Eichi does not cry.

 

 

 

 

Eichi doesn't know how long he has been staring at nothingness until Keito storms in again, with a bouquet in hand. 

 

In other situations, Keito would have enjoyed the rare moments when he caught his childhood friend unexpected, but now, he just shoves the bouquet into Eichi's face. 

 

Keito pretends to not notice the redness of Eichi's eyes.

 

 

'Here. Have it, Eichi.'

 

'Keito... What a surprise.. I didn't think you'll come back today..'

 

'I realized that I didn't get you flowers this time. Now take it.'

 

'Ah..'

 

 

Eichi reluctantly holds the bouquet, and slowly traces his eyes over it.

 

 

__

Violets. 

Lisianthus. 

Blue Irises. 

and Nasturtiums. 

Ah. 

__

 

 

'Were you sick of the traditional roses you usually give me, Keito?' Eichi slowly asks.

 

'Hmp, think all you'd like.'

 

'Ha..'

 

 

Eichi give out a weak laugh at Keito's words. 

 

 

'You really shouldn't have...'

 

'Hmp.'

 

'I mean it, Keito..'

 

'And so am I, Eichi.'

 

 

Keito voice resonates with composed strength, unfaltering.

 

 

'You're being difficult here, Keito.' Eichi tells him.

 

'You're being stubborn, Eichi, as always.' Keito replies.

 

'Fufu.. You're quite stubborn yourself, Keito.' Eichi chuckles lightly.

 

'We're childhood friends, Eichi. I learned from the best.'

 

 

Keito's nonchalant reply only fuels Eichi's laughter. 

 

As Eichi composes himself, he looks up at Keito and smiles.

 

 

'Yes.. we are childhood friends, Keito. And you will keep our childhood promise. You would be the death of me.'

 

'You're already going to be the death of me, Eichi. But yes, we will keep our childhood promise. I've finally arrived at your heart. I don't plan on wasting any more time.'

 

'Fufu... true. You've finally arrived at my heart, so I won't complain a bit more wait. Thank you for the flowers, Keito. They're beautiful.'

 

 

Eichi softly inhales the sweetness of the bouquet. Of Keito's feelings. Thoughts. Emotions. 

 

Answer.

 

He smiles.

 

 

Keito mirrors the expression Eichi wears, as Eichi raises his head from the bouquet to speak.

 

 

'Ah on that note, I didn't know you're such a romantic, Keito♪ Did you perhaps also learn from the very best? My my, and you tell me that you don't get along with Wataru when you've secretly been close enough behind my very back. My left and right arms are closer than I've excepted I'm so glad, Keito♪ Perhaps I should ask Wataru to spend even more time with you! Ah, the very thought amuses me greatly, my Keito and my Wataru~ friends! Or perhaps.. more than friends..? It's alright, Keito♪ I love both of you, so you can be honest with me~ Fufu♪'

 

 

Keito feels a headache.

 

 

He should really be used to his childhood friends' ridiculous rambles and childish nature by now, whether he likes it or not.

 

And at times like now, he really, really does not like.

 

 

Then, Keito turns on his heels and storms out of the room, second time that day.

 

 

_Of course. Eichi._

 

 

Keito hurries away from the room, pushing down a sigh and a headache as he hears Eichi calling for him from the room.

 

 

'Eh~? Keito~? Come back~ I was joking, fufu♪ Or, perhaps.. bullseye? Fufu♪'

 

 

Listening to Eichi's amused laughter Keito only sighs, as he continues away and disappears from the corridor. 

 

'Eh~? Keito~?'

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this fic. I just had 4 scenes/dialogues in mind that I wanted Eichi and Keito to be part in and ta-da. This happened. It was supposed to be angsty only (and end where keito leaves- the first time) but I realized that I don't take angst very well. I want Keichi to be happy. So lame attempt at humour in and there. And with the second fic, I realize that once again, I really don't know how to end. So thank you all for reading this mess.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanings of the Flowers:  
> Violets- affection, faithfulness, love  
> Lisianthus - attachment, appreciation, admiration  
> Blue Iris- hope, faith  
> Nasturtium - conquest, victory, patriotism (also Keito's birth flower if you catch my drift (wink wink))


End file.
